Interlude (Updated Mar. 30, 2001)
by Kiara Amia
Summary: Xander's going through some changes thanks to his new powers. How will he deal with them and what will he do with new threats. (After
1. Interlude

Takes place between A Chance to Help and my unfinished Accidents Do Happen....Explains how Xander got so Giles like.  
  
To all who are reading this and are confused due to Accidents Do Happen....this comes before Accidents Do Happen, meaning things happen here that may affect the other story.  
  
  
*Phased-to dissapear and reappear in the same position, same place.  
  
Interlude  
By Kiara (Fallan)  
  
"I don't like it. I just don't like it. We should just stop it right now. I mean, it's one thing to joke around but this is a whole new matter. Sending the end of the world seriously would mean the end of us!"  
  
"Jamie!" The dark haired youth practially shouted, "We have the oppotunity to be powerful! To show this world that we are not to be taken lightly anymore!"  
  
"Alex, I think you are nuts. I truely think you are." The brownish-blond haired younger looking boy replied in what sounded to be despair.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\In the Library at Sunnydale High/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"I'm not going to school here anymore. I can't."   
  
There was silence. The announcement had stunned the gathering crowd. Xander had announced that he was going to drop out of school. True he may be special now but he needed schooling and he wasn't going to take it.   
  
"Xander, may I see you in my office?" Giles asked, breaking the scilence in order to see if he could convince the young boy to stay.  
  
Xander disappeared.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Giles said with a sigh. "No evesdropping you guys."  
  
Giles left to his office and pretty soon they could hear hushed voices start to talk.  
  
"He can't leave! He's never talked to me about this. I'm his best friend. I'm supposed to know these things!" Willow said, with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Willow, calm down. I'm sure that he's just overexagerating his feelings. Still, I wonder what makes him feel that way. I mean, if he's not here who will make me laugh in math class?" Buffy said, trying to reassure Willow but still confused and sad.  
  
Angel said nothing. He didn't exactly know what to say. Xander and him did not have a good relationship. He knew noo reason why or why not the kid should stay in school. However he never got a chance to even think about it. Giles had walked back into the room.  
  
"Well?" Willow asked, hoping for the best.  
  
"He's leaving. And for now, I agree with him." Giles said, pushing his glasses up. He knew the questions that would follow after the announcement he made and he was not sure how he was going to answer them.  
  
"WHAT?" Buffy shouted.   
  
"Giles, what's going on that causes you to agree with him?" Willow asked.  
  
Giles cleared his throat. "Well, um...I think I'm not at liberty to tell you Xander's reason. It's Xander you should be asking."  
  
"Forget it, I'm going on patrol. Then I'm going to find Xander and demand an answer!" Buffy said, before taking off. Angel followed her, hoping to maybe calm her down later.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\an hour later, at a cemetary/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"He has nor right," Buffy started to say but stopped when she had to stake a couple of vampires.  
  
"And he never even warned us." She said, dusting herself off. "I could kill him."  
  
  
"I'd watch what I say." Angel said, smiling.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, looking at Angel.  
  
"He's behind you."   
  
Buffy whirled around and sure enough there was Xander. Of course, he wasn't doing anything normal. He was phasing*. He smiled as she frowned.   
  
"You complain when Angel does it but when you do it, it's just fine." Buffy said, sounding almost teasingly. Not waiting for Xander to retort, or for Angel to cut in, she continued with her other train of thought. "Xander, why?"  
  
Xander frowned. He never exactly wanted to answer this question in this matter but unfortunatly there was no other way. "You want an explanation? Ok, here it is. Your boyfriend can't go out in sun."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything Xander? We're talking about you, not Angel!"  
  
"Something no one's ever mentioned ever when ever they mention what I am in those vague books, they've never ever mentioned this! I can't take bright lights. Pretty soon, I'll be only able to stand the night." And with that Xander disappeared.   
  
"Oh."   
  
That was all Buffy could say.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\School, morning/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, it's not like he's a vampire." Willow asked Buffy, now that she too knew what was bothering Xander.  
  
"That's what he said, though not in those exact words. I believe he's a little upset that he had to tell too. I mean he started acting...upset. He's never acted upset. Angel says we have to give him time."  
  
Of course, Angel would have said that. He may not have liked Xander all that much but everyone could understand why Angel would have said something like that. (And if you don't know, I start to worry. But he's a vampire so he cannot go out into the sun)  
  
The bell rang, signiling the beginning of first hour. (I have no idea what classes they were in which period so if I get it wrong, I apologize) Willow took of for her math class and Buffy went off to go to her American Governement. If Xander were there he would be accompaning Buffy.   
  
---  
  
"Class, we have a new student. His name is Jamie." Mrs. Perison said in an overly cheerful voice.   
  
Jamie stood there and nervously smiled until he was told to seat himself in the far right hand corner next to the extremely good looking blonde student called Buffy. He took a seat and looked at this Buffy girl. She wasn't paying him or the teacher much attention. She was doodling. He stopped looking and started to pay more attention.   
  
An hour the bell rang. The Buffy girl got up, gathered her stuff and took off. Jamie stood up slowly, gathered his stuff with care, and started off to his next class, sociology.   
  
-----  
  
Alex was busy doing other things. Jamie had practially begged to be able to go to Sunnydale High. Alex couldn't care otherwise if he went to school or not. Just as long as Jamie didn't tell anyone what they were planning. Not that anybody would believe him. Their plan was too unbelievable to other people.   
  
So far they only had a slight plan. He needed information and he was planning on getting some.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\The Room, around noon/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Naia, I can't believe it. I can't just accept this." Xander shouted, anquish heard clearly in his voice.  
  
He never got a verbal command. Instead he ended up being transported out of his room. When he had a clear look, he found himself to be at Angel's Mansion. (Yes, he's moved!!!!!!)  
  
"Xander?"   
  
Xander whirled around to see Angel.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Xander demanded, upset that something happened without his knowledge.  
  
Angel looked at Xander for a minute before he spoke up. "You're asking me? I didn't, nor could I, bring you here."  
  
Xander frowned for a minute. "I'm gonna kill her! I don't know how but Naia's going to pay." Noticing Angel's confused look, he started to explain. "I never actually intended to come here. She must have done it."  
  
Angel must have understood because he was no longer staring at Xander. "So what do you think she wanted by bringing you here?"  
  
"I dunno. The last thing I was doing was screaming how unfair this situiation is." Xander said, having calmed down in the last few minutes.  
  
"Not everything is. You have the ability to help, but with it comes consequences. You seem like the person who would do anything to help your friends, no matter what the consequences." Angel said, trying to help Xander.  
  
"Consequnces or no consequences, it's not fair. I'd gladly take it when it means I can actually help but..." Xander started off.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I'm just a teenager. I never got a chance to grow up."   
  
"Xander, sometimes things get interupted. I know this is going to be hard, but just take it one day at a time and enjoy the days you can. I'm not sure if anything I say will help you, but I can say one thing, it won't make us think any less of you." Angel said, expressing his opinion.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. You didn't have the chance, it just happened for you right?"   
  
"Yes Xander, it just happened." Angel said.  
  
"Sorry."   
  
"It's alright." Angel said, turning around to find no one there. Angel shook his head as if trying to shake a bad idea away.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\elsewhere, in a very room/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Alex, you should have been there. There was this very beautiful girl there. Blonde hair, green eyes....need I go on?" Jamie said, trying to get Alex off the subject of ending the world.  
  
However he failed. All Alex need was nod. He didn't even look up from his pad of paper.   
  
"Alex, listen. I know you're upset. I can tell that you've been working hard. It's not every time I come in to find the place littered with crumpled pieces of paper. But you need to do something other then lock yourself into the room plotting the end of the world. Have some fun before you end it!" Jamie said, pleadingly.  
  
Alex looked up and smiled a smile that sent chills down Jamie's spine. It was a smile he had never seen on his friend, his adopted brother of sorts.  
  
"You are absolutly right Jamie. Especially now that we can celebrate my coming up with a plan!" Alex announced to Jamie, while getting up and putting his shoes on. "Let's go out now! Have a little fun!"  
  
Jamie smiled uncertainly and followed his friend out the door.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mystery Person

Interlude  
By Kiara  
  
Alex and Jamie had been out for at least two hours. Alex, for the most part, was looking as if he was enjoying himself even though all they had done was sit. They had found this place named the Bronze.   
  
"Hey Alex, you having fun?" Jamie asked.  
  
"For the 15th time, yes. Now stop asking and go bug someone else." Alex snapped back.  
  
Jamie masked his sadness at that remark and looked up. Where he saw the girl that he had sit by in class comes in with a red haired girl.  
  
"Hey, Alex! There's that girl I was talking about. The one with the blonde hair. Let's go talk to her." Jamie said, excited that he had seen her again.  
  
  
He hadn't noticed that a brown haired man and a younger looking dark haired boy had joined the girl. Nor did he know that that one of them was the girl's boyfriend. He was too busy dragging Alex toward the table where the girl sat. When he finally managed to get there, he looked up and flashed a nervous smile.  
  
"Hi!" Jamie said in a cheerful voice. Noticing strange looks being passed to him, he decided introductions were in order. "I'm Jamie, the new kid, you know the one in your American Government class."  
  
Buffy looked up. "Oh, you're the kid that sat next to me. Hi. I'm Buffy. This is Willow, Angel, and Xander."  
  
Willow and Angel both nodded when their name was mentioned. Xander however was staring at Jamie's companion.   
  
Jamie noticing Xander's stare assumed that he was wondering who his friend was. "Oh this is Alex."  
  
Willow laughed. It was enough to get Xander to stop looking at Alex. However everybody in the group was looking at her. "Well....We have an Alex and we have a Xander. Put them together and we have Alexander ...which is Xander's full name."  
  
"Please don't remind me." Xander said, shuddering at the mention of his full name.  
  
They stayed and chatted for an hour before Buffy stood up and announced she had to go. Angel announced he was going with her.   
  
Jamie watched them walk off. "Are they together?"   
  
Willow and Xander nodded. Alex cleared his throat.  
  
"We've got to get going. Homework and all." he said before walking off.  
  
Jamie said a quick goodbye and ran to join Alex.  
  
---  
  
"Xander, was it necessary to stare?" Willow asked as soon as Alex and Jamie had gone our of site.  
  
"Sorry, I just felt something strange about him." Xander said, a little hazily.  
  
"Xander?" Willow asked, worrying about Xander's strange feeling. She had been learning that Xander's strange feelings sometimes turned out to be worse.  
  
"It's nothing, I just had this odd feeling that something bad is going to happen with him. I got to go, maybe patrolling with Buffy will shake the feeling of....I suppose Buffy told you already. Oh well. See ya." Xander said, taking off before Willow could make any comment.  
  
-----  
  
Alex and Jamie had been walking silently. Neither of them talked, but Jamie was getting curious as to where they were going.  
  
"Alex, this isn't the way home. Where are we going?" Jamie asked.   
  
"Now Jamie," Alex said, "We are getting something that will help us end the world. I have read of a book that allows us to end the world."  
  
It was a minute later that they realized someone was following them. Alex spun around to face what seemed like a man dressed in old clothing that was falling apart.  
  
"What do you want?" Alex asked cautiously.  
  
"Could you spare some coins for a homeless man?" The man begged stretching out a hand.  
  
Alex looked at him and then put a few coins in the man's opened palm. "Now go away!"  
  
"Yes sir! I will! Thank you kindly." The man said.  
  
Alex and Jamie took off, continuing their journey to where ever the person that Alex knew. They had no idea that the man they had encountered, Jeff Harmon, would end up to be one of their many foes.  
  
  
Jeff Harmon was homeless in appearance only. If you had looked into his life as he told it, one would find him living in a lavish manor in England. However, right now he was not interested in sharing his life story, but instead to find his stolen property, a book called Trepas Ame that holds the words to end the world. He had been tracking it ever since a thief Loran had gotten into his house and taken it and several other items for money. He had gotten the name   
of the person who now had it however Errol Caton was hard to find.  
  
---The Absconditus (Bookstore)-----  
  
Errol Caton was not a public person. People who knew him tended to avoid him until it came down to do business with him. He had a tendency to talk too much, and he had an extremely large ego. He owned and managed The Absconditus. While it was officially a bookstore, Errol handled a lot more then just books. One of his associates, Mallory Loran, often sold him items that some of his customers wanted.   
  
Right now, Errol was going through some stuff Loran had given him. There were a few statues, a few priceless antiques, and one book called Trepas Ame. Errol was smart, but he missed the fact that this book was an important book. He placed it with the other books and went on with his other items.  
  
He had to stop though when a bell rang, signaling he had a customer. He turned around to see that two young boys had come to his store. He frowned. Usually the only people who came at this time were much older, and most of them weren't even human.   
  
"May I help you two?" Errol asked cautiously, thinking that the worsed might happen to him.   
Alex gave a smile that sent shivers down Errol's spine, even though he had seen worse then a teenage looking boy. Jamie just stood there, looking nervous.  
  
"Yes, we're interested in reading, and since you happen have a book store, we just thought we'd come in and see if you have a book I'm looking for."  
  
Errol relaxed, but only slightly. He gave the boy a long hard look before speaking up. "Just what book are you looking for?"  
  
"Well, we are looking for an interesting book. You know any?" Alex replied, staring at Errol right in the eyes.  
  
"Ahhh yes. That sortof book. You never know what kind of "interesting books" may come in. You will have to be more specific next time you come to a book store looking for a book" Errol responded in a sarcastic and yet obnoxious voice.  
  
However his reply proved to be a mistake. Alex had somehow gotten a knife and was holding it against his neck.   
  
"Alex, what are you doing?" Jamie asked almost hystarically. He had never planned on this happening.   
  
Alex ignored Jamie and focused on Errol. "Now you are going to tell me where I can find a book called Trepas Ame or you are going to die a horribly painful death. You're choice."  
  
Errol was nervous. "Trepas Ame? I don't think I....oh wait. Yes, I have it! It's over there." Errol pointed to where he had placed it with the other books.   
  
"Jamie, get it." Alex said, still holding a knife at Errol. "How much is it?"  
  
Errol gulped. "I was going to sell it for $15."  
  
Alex smiled. He dropped the knife, took out his wallet and handed Errol ten dollars. "How's that?"   
  
Errol nodded. It was a stupid book that wasn't worth dieing over. He'd take the ten dollars. He shivered again when Alex smiled and watched as Alex and Jamie walked out of the store with the book in hand.  
  
TBC  
  



	3. To be visible or not....

----Patrol, cemetary----  
  
"He came to you?" Buffy asked Angel, breaking a five minute silence after Angel informed Buffy of his conversation with Xander earlier.  
  
"Well, I don't think it was voluntary exactly but he didn't exactly disappear the minute he figured out where he was." Angel responded, keeping an eye out.   
  
So far they had only caught three vampires and they weren't that hard to slay. So Buffy and Angel were walking and talking. Buffy was amazed that Xander would even talk to Angel, much less about a problem with him.  
  
"So what happened?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nothing much, I just talked. If you want details, you should ask Xander for the details. It's his problem and you have to let him deal with it his own way for now."   
  
"Why? Is there something that says 'Don't tell Buffy, one of your most trusted friends, what's going on until everyone else?" Buffy complained, upset that her friend didn't trust her enough to talk to her as well.  
  
"Well, if it's any consolation, I haven't told my parents yet." Xander's voice said from behind her.  
  
Buffy turned but saw no one there. "Xander?"   
  
"I'm not visable. I'd rather not be seen right now." Xander said, half explaining.  
  
"Well, you haven't missed much." Angel said.  
  
Of course, at that moment two vampires had decided that now would be a good time to attack.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry for shortness, will be adding more as soon as I get over my writers block. 


End file.
